39-2
|39- }}| | |39- }}| }} } |nversion = 1.3 and later }} Walkthroughs Method 1 (Easy) This level looks fairly reminiscent of 38-2, assembly line. Here is how to reach each switch, in order from bottom to top: #Jump into the structure, and wait for the zap drones to enter the middle and then separate in different directions. Let the one on top pass you, then jump into the middle and grab the door switch. Then just run right (don't jump), and you'll run onto the slope and just drop in between those two mines. If you're impatient, you can jump in when both zap drones are in the middle area; just slip in underneath them. Continue running right and you'll get more gold. Exit the area. #The switch is within a cross of mines. Fairly simple, just run and lightly jump above the bottom mine. #Entering from the left side, just run right past the first two mines. To enter the middle, stop on the flat part before the two mines, then just hold right. To get out, jump against the ceiling, then hold right, causing yourself to hover in between the mines. Then make your way out through the right side. Watch out for the zap drone to the top if it comes in during this time. #The fourth switch is guarded by four mines arranged in a rectangle. Jump above the first two and land in the middle, then jump again to get out. Make sure you drop/jump straight. #Cautiously jump over each mine on the bottom, though be sure not to jump high otherwise you'll hit the mines on the ceiling. Get the exit switch. Getting out is even easier, since the top mines won't come in your way. From here, you can just drop down and finish the level. However, if you are greedy, there are two more rows of gold, one on top and one on bottom. Neither is very difficult to get. Method 2 (Highscore) } Method 3 (Gold) The path in the image is red, then green, then blue. Run right into the narrow area with lots of gold and a few mines. Collect all the gold (it's not as hard as you might first perceive), then go into the bottom claw. Once you avoid the drone, the rest should be quite easy. See the image if you need to. Next, do a Launchpad high jump to the top area, and collect the gold. Enter the second claw from the right side. If you followed, this claw should be empty. It's still the hardest claw though, so be careful. Land on each of the mine-less slopes on the bottom, jumping completely over the slopes with mines. Getting out is slightly easier. Each of the top mines on the roof has a slope directly below it. Jump off this, careful not to jump any harder than a tap. Go into the area below, with 4 mines and a door switch. Do what is shown in the image for the safest way. Despite the drones, you should enter the middle claw now, for it will be a bitch to do later. Jump over the zap drone, and it should not be too hard. The jump to the door switch is tricky though, so be careful. Use the slope, and barely tap the jump button. The way out is easy, but a zap drone should be just entering about now. Jump over it (and the mine), and to the final switch. Jump over the bottom and right mines, into the exit area and say bye-bye to this level. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Levels